Henry Wong's Bad Day Off
by Jenrukiforevz
Summary: Henry is trying to be a nerd again when something goes wrong. Now, he and Terriermon struggle to find the answer to fixing their little problem while still trying to juggle their daily lives. In other words, I torture Henry for a day XD Takes place during the Devas arc before Jeri becomes a tamer.


**A/N: I finished! Without my iPad, my limited time on the computer isn't enough to actually finish something on time, so sorry about that. This is my first entry for the Digimon contest over on the 'Digimon Fanfiction Challenges' forum. It didn't come out as great as I'd hoped, but I think it's decent enough.**

**I originally thought of torturing Takato for this round because I love torturing him and I haven't written anything for him yet, but I had these other prompts having to do with Henry, so I put this together instead. Anyway, I'm just stalling. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Henry, what are you doing?"

"Be quiet, Terriermon! I'm working on something important."

Henry stared at the computer screen in front of him, trying to ignore his partner as he played on his shoulder.

"You can at least tell me what it is your doing!" Terriermon complained, raising his ears and crossing them over his head.

Henry sighed and stopped for a moment to explain, "I recently learned more about algorithms, and while studying a bit, I came up with an idea. You know how I can feel pain whenever you get seriously beat up?"

"Yeah, so?"

"I've been trying to find a way to lessen the effects so that I won't be drained of so much energy."

"And how will you do that?" Terriermon questioned, sliding down Henry's back out of boredom.

"I'm not sure yet, but look here," Henry answered while bringing up an image on the screen. Terriermon instantly jumped into Henry's lap and watched attentively.

The image depicted the silhouette of Terriermon in green and a human in blue, which represented Henry. "Let's say this little arrow represents a really powerful attack and-"

"From whom?"

"Huh?" Henry looked down at Terriermon with a confused expression on his face.

"What attacked?" Terriermon cleared out.

"Does it really matter?" Henry exasperated, impatient to get on with it.

"Of course it does!" the rabbit digimon answered.

"Fine, it was, er... Azulongmon. Happy?"

"Why would I be fighting against Azulongmon anyway?"

"Terriermon, focus!" Henry snapped. Normally, he would have shared a laugh with his partner, but he was not in the mood, especially since he hadn't gotten much sleep the previous night and Suzie had been bothering him for permission to play with 'Pwincess Pwetty Pants.'

"Momentai!" Terriermon exclaimed, then became quiet to give Henry a chance to finish.

Henry relaxed and said, "Alright, watch what happens to me when you get 'attacked.'"

Henry clicked on Terriermon's silhouette and waves of energy bounced off of him. However, the human silhouette had even bigger waves coming off it.

"How come you lose that much energy when I'm the one being hit?" Terriermon asked. It didn't seem to make sense to him at all.

"Digimon can stand way more damage than a human can, so even if it hurts equally, the toll it takes on a human's body can be pretty dangerous. That's why I want to decrease the energy we spill. That way, we'll be safer than before."

"Oh, I get it _now_."

"Yeah, well, it's late. Time for bed," Henry announced, eager to lay down.

"Awww!" Terriermon complained once more. "It's not _that_ late."

Henry chuckled a little and rubbed Terriermon's head, which caused the digimon to yawn. "Yeah? Well I wouldn't consider fifteen minutes till midnight early either. I'm gonna brush my teeth, so get yourself comfortable in the meantime."

Henry left for the bathroom and Terriermon stayed behind to choose his spot on the bed. He curled up on it, slumber trying to tug him down. But as he was about to fall asleep, a bright light from the computer surprised him.

"Wha-?"

Terriermon watched as the figures on the screen started moving towards each other until they intersected and switched places with each other. Once that was done, the computer immediately shut down and the light disappeared from the room.

"Terriermon, what did you do?" Henry muttered as he made his way back to his room and peeked into it, tootbrush still in his mouth.

"I didn't do anything! The computer just turned off!" Terriermon defended himself.

"It was probably a glitch or something," Henry didn't think much of it. Maybe when he wasn't so tired, he would dig into it more.

"Okay..." Terriermon accepted, but was still skeptical about the whole occurrence.

"Just go to sleep."

* * *

"Henwy, Henwy, you'll be late for school!"

Henry heard his sister calling him and groaned. Did he really have to go to school today? Nonetheless, he opened his eyes and wiped his eyes with a paw.

Wait. _A paw?_

Panicking, Henry sat up and to his horror, saw that his body was still sound asleep, snoring just like Terriermon.

"No, no, no, no..." Henry jumped off the bed and rushed over to his desk where he planned to fetch his mirror, but found that he was far too short now to reach, so he had to hop onto his chair first.

_This possibly can't be happening._

When Henry got to the mirror, what he saw made him scream. Instead of his usual self, Terriermon's eyes stared back at him. He was Terriermon. But that meant...

"Terriermon!" Henry cried, rushing over to his bed. His stress grew even bigger as he realized that his voice was higher than it should have been.

"Henry..."

"Terriermon, you have to wake up!"

"You sound funny..."

Henry waited while he, er, Terriermon swung his feet over the bed and opened his eyes. Instantly, his eyes widened and he was about to scream when Henry jumped up and threw his newly-earned ear over his mouth.

"Don't scream or Mom will come up!" Henry warned, and after a while, put his ear down.

"Why am I so tall all of a sudden? And why are you... me?" Terriermon asked, now over his initial shock and curious enough to flex different parts of Henry's body.

"I'd like to know the same thing..."

Just then, Suzie came back and said, "Mommy said to hurry up!"

Henry was about to speak when he noticed that Terriermon had gone limp, like a doll and- Oh no.

"Henwy?" Suzie puzzled and stepped inside the room. "Are you okay?"

Henry would have said anything, but that would have blown Terriermon's cover so he went limp (or at least tried to) and hoped that Terriermon would remember before things got out of hand.

Luckily, after a few seconds that felt like years, Terriermon regained his senses and pulled off a, "Gotcha!" Suzie laughed and ran out of the room, calling to Henry's mother about something.

Henry sighed with relief and got back onto his feet, not that it made any difference; he was still incredibly small. _No wonder he's always asking for a ride_.

"Henry, what are we going to do?" Terriermon inquired.

"I'm not sure. I should probably check with Takato and Rika and find out if anything has happened to them. But in the meantime, you need to get ready for school."

"You're expecting me to go? I don't even know what class you're in!"

"I'll help out, but you have to go. Wouldn't it sound weird if I told my mom that her youngest son switched bodies with a digital bunny she thought I bought at the store, but actually came out of my computer and has been living with us for two months now? Oh and that it has machine guns for hands when he evolves to fight even bigger monsters that, for some reason, are always around to attack us?"

"I guess you're right. What do I do first?"

* * *

Miraculously, Henry (or who everyone else thought was Henry) was only a couple minutes late to class, even after Henry had to instruct him on how to put on clothes and how to avoid the teacher's attention so that he wouldn't be called on. Terriermon still didn't know how to properly use a pencil, much less write anything. The less Terriermon embarrassed himself, the better. So after Terriermon was safely in his seat beside the window, he gave Henry a thumbs up and Henry was able to proceed to stage two of his plan: find Takato.

Ever since Takato started checking on Guilmon in the mornings, he was almost always late, so Henry was hoping that he'd be late again so that he'd have a chance to speak to him about the issue at hand.

Right on cue, Takato showed up, running towards the entrance gate and making his way past the soccer field.

"Takato!" Henry called, scampering after him.

Takato turned around. "Oh, hey, Terriermon! Listen, I've got to get to class so-"

"Actually, I'm Henry."

Takato stopped, twitched his eyebrows, then erupted in laughter. "Terriermon, I don't have time for-"

"I'm serious!" Henry tried again. "Has anything weird been happening to you or Guilmon? Have you heard from Rika?"

"Uh, no. Everything's fine. I called Rika called this morning to ask me something, but everything seemed fine. Sorry, Terr- I mean, _Henry_," Takato must've been convinced by Henry's serious tone.

"Okay, I'll meet up with you after school. I'll be waiting, I guess."

"Alright, see ya!" Takato ran off to his classroom in a hurry.

And so, Henry was left to wait.

* * *

_What does Terriermon do when he's waiting out here anyway?_

The bell would ring soon, but Henry was already too restless. For six straight hours he had done nothing but think of possible reasons as to why he had swapped bodies with his digimon.

It couldn't be a dream; he had already found that out when he accidentally fell off the tree he was sitting in. It was a miracle his head was still in one piece, but then again, he was a digimon, so he couldn't have died so easily.

He even tried out a 'Terrier Tornado' in which he crashed into the same tree.

Therefore, all he could think of was that his computer was responsible for such a change. Terriermon _did _say that something odd shut it down, and even from the bathroom, he knew that his room was far brighter than it should've been that night.

Finally, a ringing sound reached his ears, and Henry was relieved to see the children filing out of the school. He soon caught sight of Takato, who appeared to be walking with Jeri, Kazu, Kenta, and Terriermon, who's face was red all over.

_What did he do this time?_

Henry climbed down the tree and scurried over. Kazu noticed him and smiled. "So this is Henry, huh?" He bent down and patted him on the head.

"Quit it, will ya?" Henry jerked away.

"Gosh, you're taking all of this way too seriously," Kazu frowned and straightened himself. "Terriermon wouldn't have minded."

"If I must remind you, I'm _not _Terriermon."

"But you're just as cute!" Jeri smiled.

"It wasn't what I wanted to hear, but thanks anyway." Henry then turned towards Terriermon and asked, "Did everything go okay in there?"

"Uh, sure! It was dandy!" Terriermon answered. Henry didn't like the hesitation in his voice, but he wasn't going to pry at a time like that.

"Either way, let's go to the park and discuss this further," Henry stated and climbed up Terriermon to lay on his head.

"Hey! My head is all heavy now!" Terriermon pouted.

"Feel my pain! Now go on, my trusty steed!"

* * *

After a session of serious thinking that broke apart by the first thirty minutes, Henry and Terriermon walked back home to their apartment for dinner. They had only eaten a couple pieces of bread from Takato's bakery since breakfast, so they were both hungry.

"Henry... I'm starving!"

"I know, I know. So am I." Henry's stomach growled.

"What's your mom making this time?" Terriermon neared the apartment and began climbing up the stairs. The elevator was out of order, so they had no choice but to resort to physical labor.

"Noodles, I think."

"Oooh, the one with the chicken? Will you bring me lots?"

"You keep forgetting that you'll have to bring _me _food. I'll be busy trying to figure out what went on with my computer."

"Oh yeah..." Terriermon sighed as they reached the apartment door. He opened it only to find Suzie waiting on the couch.

"Henwy, Henwy! You took too long! I've been waiting to pway with Terriermon all day!" she scolded.

Henry was silently willing Terriermon to refuse. He knew what Suzie liked to with her dolls, and although he had left Terriermon with her before to experience her torture, he had never thought of trying it out for himself.

"Sure! Here he is," Terriermon snickered, taking Henry off his head and whispering before passing him over to Suzie, "Have fun!"

"I really hate you sometimes," Henry muttered back and became limp, wondering what Suzie had in store for him.

* * *

"Dinner time, kids!" Henry had never heard such wonderful words in his life.

Two painful hours had gone by, and in that time, Suzie had managed to paint his nails, 'change his diaper', drag him by the ear about five times around the house, spend half an hour trying on doll outfits, and burp him so hard that he almost barfed up his breakfast, all while trying to keep his face expressionless. And of course, Terriermon watched TV during that time.

_Never again._

"Coming!" Suzie called and ran towards the dining room, leaving Terriermon alone in her room. As soon as he was sure she wasn't coming back, he threw off the clothes he had on and escaped to his own room to work out the mystery involving his computer.

He turned it on and then opened the program where he had the silhouettes of him and Terriermon. For some reason, they had switched places, like in real life. Now, Henry was positive that the computer held the key to find out just what happened.

_The question now is, how?_

Henry tried to switch the figures around, but they wouldn't budge. When he re-enacted the simulation from the previous day, nothing changed. The only difference was that they were in each others' place.

Just then, Terriermon came in, put a plate of noodles on the floor, and sat on the bed. Before Henry could say anything, Terriermon asked, "Humans don't come out of eggs, do they?"

"What?! Where did that question come from?" Henry stuttered.

"Well..."

* * *

Terriermon dug into Mrs. Wong's delicious cooking without a second thought when it was placed in front of him. Even if things at school hadn't gone too well, being Henry did have its advantages.

"Henry, you should really slow down!" Mrs. Wong chuckled as she sat down to eat herself.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." Terriermon reluctantly slowed down a little. The food was tempting him, but he couldn't chuck it all down; Henry would never do such a thing, even if it was his first meal after weeks on a deserted island.

Conversation sprung up between the members of the family, but Terriermon ignored it all. He was too busy eating. However, while he was helping himself to seconds, he caught a snippet of it.

"Minami told the office that she was expecting a baby! Everyone is treating her like a princess until she's on maternity leave," Mrs. Wong commented.

"Ahh, well I hope the egg hatches alright," Terriermon blurted without thinking.

"Oh, um..." Mrs. Wong exchanged glances with her husband.

"I thought they would have given you a health class by now," Mr. Wong said.

"Oh, this should be good," Rinchei, Henry's older brother, laughed.

"Silly, Henwy. Babies come from the stork, not an egg!" Suzie interrupted.

"Oh, uh, may I be excused?" Terriermon faltered.

"Of course," Mrs. Wong conceded.

* * *

"Terriermon, you seriously thought that I came out of an egg?"

"Well, I've seen bird eggs, and you told me that insects lay them too, so I assumed everything was born from an egg," Terriermon explained.

"That's not how it works."

"Then how _are _humans born?"

"Um, you see, when two people love each other very much..."

"Any people?"

"No, it has to be a boy and a girl," Henry cleared up.

"So you and Suzie could-" Terriermon thought aloud.

"That are preferably not related to each other!"

"Continue."

"When two people of the opposite gender that are preferably not related at all love each other very much," Henry repeated, "they sort of have this magical dance party that allows the female to have a baby in her belly."

"Are you sure she doesn't eat it?"

"Positive."

"And how do they get out of there?"

"The baby has to stay in there for nine months, and then... you poop it out."

"Humans are weird."

"I suppose they are," Henry concluded and began to eat the food Terriermon brought him.

"Were you able to figure anything out?" Terriermon questioned.

Henry shook his head. "Nothing so far."

"If it's a program, thn can't you just reset it?"

Henry looked up. "Actually, that might work.

"I was right?"

Henry ignored him and headed straight for the computer. He opened up the settings, and was able to successfully open reset the program.

"Done. I doubt there will be any immediate results, since it didn't happen that way yesterday, but let's hope that this will solve our little problem soon enough," Henry informed.

"Hurray! I'm sort of missing being a digimon; humans are too limited."

"Thanks for the compliment."

* * *

To Henry's immense relief, the pair were back to normal the next morning. Unfortunately for him, Terriermon had made a bigger mess of things than he had originally thought. Maybe the fact that Terriermon decided to stay at home with Suzie should've raised his suspicions, but he didn't pay much attention to that little detail.

Whenever he passed by one of his classmates on his way to school, they couldn't keep themselves from snickering.

_Terriermon, what did you do?_

It wasn't long before he found out. Terriermon slept through the last five hours of school, including P.E. and lunch. The class tried to wake him up, but he wouldn't budge. He woke up before the last bell rang, but there really wasn't a point in doing so.

And so, Henry was tortured by his class all day. That is, before he was asked to go to the nurse for a health class at the request of his parents. He tried to reason with the nurse, but in the end, he was forced to listen to her anyway.

_Terriermon, I really hate you sometimes._


End file.
